


The Tattoo

by ughdotcom



Series: The Tattoo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Just an angsty thing I wrote. Anniversary of Virgil's friend's suicide.





	The Tattoo

The boy walked down the empty hallway. His hair was dyed a bright purple, and he wore a hoodie, black with purple plaid patches sewn on. If you were lucky enough to see him when the sleeves didn't hang over his hands (they were hiding something), you would see a strange tattoo. The boy couldn't have been over 16, but the tattoo surrounded his wrist like a strange bracelet. It was sound waves, ones that meant a lot to him. His best friend, Damien, had committed suicide a year ago on that day. The words around the boy, Virgil's, wrist was that last words of his recorded note: "love you, V. No homo." Virgil turned and walked into a classroom to meet his cousin, and best friend besides Damien, Remy.

 

"Hey, Gurl." Remy took a sip of his iced coffee and his smile fell. "That was today, wasn't it?" Virgil nodded, and held his arms out for a hug. Remy complied. "I'm sorry, Virge." Virgil started crying on Remy's shoulder.

 

"Not your fault." Virgil choked out.

 

"I know. Want to get to work. Or do you want to cry some more. Either one's fine."

 

"Cry."

 

"Ok. Come sit with me." Virgil did as his breathing grew faster. "Shhh. 4. 7. 8. 4. 7. 8. There you go, Virge. It wasnt your fault. You didn't know."

 

"I could have helped him, Rem."

 

"Maybe. But maybe you couldn't have. He had a lot going on, gurl. It's not your fault."

 

"Really?" Virgil curled into Remy.

 

"Yeah." Remy gave Virgil a soft smile. "Don't blame yourself."

 

After 5:00, when Remy had to go to his volunteering job at the senior center ("all you have to do is talk to them! It's gold!") Virgil left the classroom. And promptly bumped into some theater kids.

 

"Kiddo, you alright?" Patton asked the kid who ran into him

 

"No." Virgil walked out the door, but faintly heard Patton's words.

 

"I want to be friends with him!"

 

And the words from the nerd like boy there: "whatever. Just don't pressure him, babe."

 

And Virgil realized: he wanted to be their friend. Mybe friendships were hard since Damien. But they seemed alright. Maybe Virgil could let more people into his life.


End file.
